Not What it Should Have Been
by Vampirelover06
Summary: Bella is about to marry the love of her life but as she is walking to him she starts to think about how they met and everything they went throug. Can Bella find the love she was meant to have or is she just settleing?


I do not own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to S. Meyer. Thank you for giving this story a chance.

April 27, 2009

As I took my father's arm, I had to slow my heart rate down. It was racing a mile a minutes; it felt as if any minute it would go flying out of my chest. In front of me was the love of my life standing beside him was the other love of my life. His bright green eyes looked into my and said what my mouth could not get out.

"Daddy it is time, you can let me go now." I say as I look down the aisle at my two men.

"I know baby girl, and I know that boy right there will take great care of you. Remember baby girl I love you."Charlie said.

As we make our way to them I start to think about how I got here…

August 25, 1998

"Bell's you better get a move on or you're going to be late to you first day of high school: Charlie yelled from down stairs

I laid there in my bed fully dressed, but still not wanting to get up. I had been dreading this day all summer. Not only was I starting high school, but I was also the new girl in town.

See I moved in with my father at the beginning of the summer. He and my mother had divorced when I was a year old. My mom left with me and we moved to Florida where my grandparents lived. Last summer my mom met Phil and they began to date, and this past spring they got married.

"Bell's, Alice is here!" Charlie called again from down stairs.

I had met Alice Brandon my first week in Forks. I was at the local supermarket needing real food for the house when I turned down aisle and ran right into her basket. We have been friends ever since.

"Alright dad, I am coming down." I yelled as I grabbed my bag off my bed.

I slowly made my way down the stairs and like every other day I tripped on the last step.

"Easy there Bella, I am sure you don't want to go and visit my uncle again."Alice giggled from the door.

After saying good-bye to my dad we made our way out to Alice car.

"I still can't believe that the courts gave you a license to drive." I told Alice as I buckled my seat belt.

"Well you know with both y parents working in Port Angeles I have to be able to get to school and since I live on the edge of town, it…"Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah I know it just sucks since I am a month older than you and we are still only 15" I laughed.

We arrived at the school 5 minutes later, the school like everything else in is small town was on the main high way and was only 5 minutes from my house. As we parked I noticed a big blue truck parked next to us. But what really had me looking was the driver of the truck; he had shoulder length blonde hair. I could not really see his face but if his body was anything go to off of I was going to like what I saw.

"Hey Ali-Cat, who is that?" I asked her while pointing to the driver.

"Oh that is Jasper Whitlock, he is Emmett's cousin. He moved here from Texas about two years ago. But that is about all I know of him." She giggled.

Right at that moment Jasper turned around and I was right his face did not do his body justice. He was gorgeous; his eyes were the color of sea water, bright blue with little flex of green. Part of my brain was telling me to look away but another part of me told that little part to shut the hell up and keep on looking. But like always the bigger part won and I felt my cheeks heat with that ever cursed blush and looked away.

"Hey Ali-Cat, who's your friend?" a muscular guys asked.

"Oh Emmy-Bear, this is Isabella Swan, but if you value your nuts you will call her Bella. She is the chief's daughter; you know I told you all about her."Alice said back while kissing him on his cheek.

So this was Alice's boyfriend Emmett McCarthy, she had told me all about her boyfriend that was visiting family out of state this summer. To say that I was shocked to see them together was an understatement. Here was my best friend who on a good day was 5 feet tall and weighed 100 pounds soaking wet, standing next to this 6 foot 4 inch 250 pounds muscular guys. It looked like the lone French fry lying next to a double pound cheeseburger.

"Well Belly-Bean, I am Emmett, Emmy-Bear, McCarthy and this is my cousin Jasper, Jazz-Man, Whitlock."Emmett said as she shook my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am!" Jasper said as he tipped his imagery hat at me. And right in cue my face lit up like a pot of red sauce.

Thank the good lord above the bell rang telling us that it was time to go in the school and get of classes for the semester. The four of us made our way into the gym Alice and Emmett went to the first line since that was for A-M. And jasper and I went to the second line. After we got our classes Alice looked at mine to see what we would have together.

It turned out what Alice and I had three classes together because we were both freshmen. Since I had taken English 1 and U.S History last year I was ahead of the freshmen so I was in two classes with Jasper and I had study skills with Emmett.

"Hey Bella, we all have the same lunch, and you and Jasper have the class together right before, can you save a seat for me and Emmy-Bear when you guys get there?" Alice giggled.

"Sure Alice, come on lets go find out lockers?" I said with one last look at Jasper.

We made our way down stairs to the freshmen wing of the school. I was so glad that Charlie had taken me to the school with him to enroll me. I was able to look around, unlike most school this one had three levels but it was really like 2. The school was built on a hill so from the front of the school it looked like it had to levels but from the back of the school you could see it was in fact 3.

"So Bella, what do you think of Jasper? And don't deny that you don't think he is cute I saw that blush." Alice giggled while opening her locker.

"What-ever Alice, you know I blush when anyone new talks to me. Plus I am sure he has a girlfriend." I told her while closing my locker. I really had not a lot to put in there since we had not gotten our books yet.

"Well Bella from what Emmy told me while we were waiting to get our classes this morning, Jasper is in fact single. Oh hey I forgot to ask is it ok if we got to the Y to watch Em at swim practice?"

"Sure that is fine but you know that I need to be home by 5 to get dinner ready for Charlie before he goes in tonight. See you next class." I told her as I made my way down the hall to my math class.

As I made it to my classroom I saw Jasper standing outside of the class right across the hall from me. It was then I remember that the Math Hall was located in the freshman hall, why I have no clue. I looked up at him and he winked and turned around and walked into his class, causing me to blush all over again.

As I sat through my math class two thought ran through my head, the first was god could his teacher be any more boring, it was like that teacher from Ferris Buller's Day Off, second was the blonde hair blue eyed god across the hall. I knew that I need to get him out of my mind since my third class of the day I would be in the same class as him.

Finally the bell rang telling all of us that we had 7 minutes to get to our next class and I was going to have to practily run to get to art since it was on the other side of the school. And if that was not bad enough the moment my foot reached out side the class my knee decide to do that thing where if gives out on you. Yeah you know the one where you are walking and your knee goes "Fucked it" and you fall. But right before I was to have my face make love to the ground I felt two arms grab my waist. I was about to turn around and slap the pervert that decide it was ok to place their hands on my waist I came face to face with Mr. Sea blue eyes.

"Are you alright Isabella?" Jasper asked.

"Um…yeah…thanks I really did not want my face to make love to the floor. But um…you must not value you nuts?" OMG did I just say that out loud. I swear my filter between my mouth and brain decided to take a short vacation.

"Um...what?" He laughed.

"Oh my god, I am sorry, I hate the name Isabella and this morning when Alice was introducing me to Em see told him that if he valued his nuts he would never call me that. But I am sure you did not hear her say that. I am so sorry I have no idea what came over me. I swear the filter in my brain is complete damaged from the constant falls I take on a weekly base."

"Oh…I am sorry, I didn't know you did not liked to be called Isabella. But if it makes you feel better I like you name, but I will forever call you Bella for fear of my nuts." He laughed.

"Thanks, and again I am sorry about that." I giggled.

"It is alright Bella, what class do you have next?" He asked me.

"Oh I have art in room 204. So I guess I better get moving since that is like on the other side of the world." I giggled. My god could I be any dumber.

"Oh I have Bio-Chem and that is on the way so do you mind if I walk with you, from what you say, you walking is very dangerous." He laughed. I could feel my face getting redder by the minute.

We make our way to our next classes with me saying that I will see him in the next class. I make my way in to the art class with only seconds to spare. I spot Alice in the back of the class and make my way to her.

"OMG Alice I am sure Jasper thinks that I am crazy, I almost feel coming out of my last class and when he helped me up he called me Isabella and I told him that he must not value his nuts." I said as I put my face in my hands.

"It is ok sweetie, did you explain to him what you meant by that." I can tell she is trying not to laugh at me.

"Yeah and he said it was alright but I am sure he still thinks I am crazy." Finally the teacher comes in at tell all of us what we will be doing this semester.

As the class comes to an end Alice again reminds me about lunch and tells me that everything will be ok, and she is sure that Jasper does not think I am crazy.

I make my way down stairs to the history hall of the school; at least this school had one good thing going for it all the classes were grouped into halls. As I walk into the class I see jasper sitting on one of the desk with his back to me talking to some guys. I make my way to the very last desk closest to the window. I make sure to let my hair fall over the side of my face so I can see Jasper but he cannot see me. But I am busy looking over my notes from art class that I do not see that he takes the seat next to me.

"Hello Is...Bella."Jasper said I could tell he was about to call me Isabella so I giggled.

"Hello Jasper, again I am sorry about before if you want to call me Isabella that is alright." I blushed.

"Even thought I think Isabella is a beautiful name I will call you Bella. Since that is what you liked to be called. And again don't worry about it." He said.

"Just then the teacher came in the class and told all of us to stand and he would put us in our seats. I really hated it when teachers did this. I think that it was the lazy way to me. This way they would not really have to learn our names all they had to do was look at the seating chart.

"As you can tell I am assigning you all your seats. You will sit in these seats for the first 6 weeks of class. The person to you left is you partner and you will be doing a group project, that will be do the last day of the six weeks." The teacher told us.

As the teacher call out my name I went to take my seat, a few minutes later I saw Jasper take the seat to my right. Well it looked like we would be partners. The little voice in my head screamed like I was at a Backstreet Boys concert and Nick just blow a kiss my way.

"Hello partner." Jasper said.

We sat there for the rest of the class taking notes on what the teacher was going to teach us this year. By the time the bell rang for lunch I was starving. I had forgot to eat this morning before Alice got there.

"So Bella care to walk with me to the lunch room, we do have to save a seat for Alice and Emmett. I swear my cousin thinks I am his little bitch." He said as I started to giggle.

"Yeah Alice is the same way with me she asked me to save them seats." We walked in to the lunch room and Jasper told me to go and get lunch and he would save us seats.

As I was walking to his table I saw Alice and Emmett walking in holding hands and making their way to the line. As I reached our table Jasper took out my chair for me. And again that damn blush, but at least Em and Alice has showed up and Jasper was walking over to the lunch line to get his food.

"So Belly-Bean has my cousin been nice to you or did you have to remove his nuts?" Em asked.

"OMG, Alice you told him?" I all but screamed at Alice.

"What no, I promise I did not get to see Em till right before we got in here." Alice said.

"Nah, Alie-Cat did not tell me. Jasper asked me if I thought that you would really do that. And I told him all about this morning when you told me to call you Bella. Don't worry about it Belly I am pretty sure my cousin has a thing for you." There goes that BSB fan again in my head.

"Oh I am so sure of that Em; yeah right I am sure he is looking for nut houses to send me too."

"Well he didn't say anything to me about nut houses but he did ask if you were single." And there went the coke I was drinking out my nose.

"Oh Bella that is just gross, are you ok though sweetie?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I am ok, just went down the wrong pipe." I said while coughing.

"Well to me it looked like you plumbing is all types of messed up there darlin'" Jasper said as he took the seat next to me.

"By the way what made you decide to blow coke all over Alice and Em, I mean it is funny seeing Em cover in that but I am sure Alice is not real happy."

"Oh Jazz Em was just telling Bella a really good joke and when she laughed it just came out." Ok now I am sure he is going to go home and get out the phonebook and look for the local nut house. I can see it now front pages 'Chief's daughter the nut hurtin' coke blowing loon' taken to local hospital.

At that thought I started to giggle a little. I am sure I looked even nuttier than before but you know if you can't laugh at yourself who can you laugh at.

"You alright over there Bell's? You have this look like you are about to run straight home and hide in you closet." Alice asked.

"Nothing Alice I am just being silly. So how was your third class today" I asked.

We all talked the rest of lunch about our teachers and what we thought what the year would be like. I was bust looking at my class list that I didn't hear the bell ring letting us know that lunch was over.

"Belly, you are going to be late what class do you have?" Em asked.

"Um… it looks like I have biology do you know the fastest way to get there?" I asked him. It was then that I noticed that Alice and Jasper had already left.

"Don't worry Belly, they have the same class and they did tell you bye. Come on I will show you how to get to your class." He walked me all the way to my class, it felt great walking with him he felt like the older brother I always wanted but never had.

"Well here you go Bella; I will see you in 6 period study hall." And with that he ran back down the hall.

The rest of the day went by pretty smooth, my 5th class of the day was English 2 and I was with Jasper in that class but we did not get to set next to each other, we did say hello and good-bye. In my 6th class for the day I had study hall with Em and found out that our teacher in that class did not care what we did. But I knew the worse class of the day was all but going to kill me. One word, GYM.

I was never so glad to be out of school then I was at the end of this day, oh but wait I was not done Alice was dragging me to the Y to see Em at swim practice. So there I was sitting in Alice's car on the way to the Y praying that we could leave as soon as we got there, but the moment I walked in and looked at the platform I knew that I never wanted to leave this place. There in a pair of red and gold and red swim bottoms was Jasper with his hair wet and the top part pulled up. My god was this boy sexy, I swear the way the water was dripping off him I felt like a person lost in the desert and he was the last drink of water…ha ha pun intended… his legs were so toned and tan and as I left my eyes lift up and look at his body it was then that I noticed a small scar right under his right nipple. Humm I would have to ask him about that some time. I was brought out of my lustful looking by a whistle be blown and then diving into the water.

_Thank you for reading this. A few things if you have read my story Sunrise over Sunset I just wanted to let you know I have not givin up on it, I have just put it aside for a little bit. This story right here has been in my head a very long time. The reason for that is it is about my life and high school and meeting my ex husband and what I went through. A few things have change but not a lot. And I will warn you if you like Edward you will hate him in this story. For that I am sorry, but every story needs a villain, and Edward just happens to be mine. I felt that it was time that my story was heard._

_I promise not to be one of those people that pimp for reviews, if you would like to leave a comment that is great but do not feel that you have to._

_Again thanks,_

_Shay_


End file.
